Explanation
Guidelines List of Guidelines: In order to make the contributer experience and the wiki as great it could be, please consider the following guidelines: Before we begin to converge converge stories, cultures, interactions and histories (which would be considered the present era), background information and lore (past era information) must be developed by each contributer. Each contributer will be negotiated or assigned a portion of the landmass to start from, documenting the people, culture, history, etc. of their choosing/making in the respective regions. It is highly encouraged to keep the story of the region rich and interesting. You do not necessarily have to write about a single nation/people. In fact, it is encouraged and rather interesting to write about multiple peoples, culture, and/or nations. Make sure to compose pages neat and organized. It would make reading your works a more user-friendly experience. It is, again, highly encouraged to gather and present as much pictures, paintings, sketches, or any depictions relating to the page/context. It builds a visual representation as to how your imagined nation(s)/people(s)/place(s)/event(s) would look like. Make sure to place captions wherever deemed necessary. In order to compare people, places, or events to the real world (RW) timeline, make sure to put "RW" before any reference to real world names of such. Although the goal here is to expand our imaginations, the common theme must be kept: human beings between RW Stone Age and RW Gunpowder Age with little fantasy elements. *MAY SUBJECT TO CHANGE* The Continent The canvas of our masterpiece will be set around in real-world (RW) Europe.Its setting, spanning as far north as RW Norway, as far south as the edges RW North Africa, as far east as the border of RW Russia, and as far west as RW Iceland. The time frame of the world will be set between RW Stone Age and RW Gunpowder Age with little fantasy elements. *MAY SUBJECT TO CHANGE* Domains Each contributer will have a domain, a piece of land of Europe that they will have jurisdiction of what to write about. It does not necessarily mean that is a specific country or named region, it will be the piece of RW Europe that you will write about. Domains will be appropriated by the RW countries (just for ease of reference). The following domains for each contributer: Throwin3point14: Italy (including its islands), France (just Corsica) Southern Austria (bordering at Alps foothills), Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Slovakia, Hungary, Montenegro, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia, Greece (Including islands), Romania, Ukraine (just Carpathian Mountains), Bulgaria, Turkey (east of Bosphorus River) TheGreatKingofAllthePeoples: Britain, Ireland, Southwest Norway (south of E14 highway), Iceland, Belgium, Northern France (borders at French provinces touching 47th parallel north), Luxembourg, Netherlands, Denmark (only mainland), Germany (provinces of Schleisweig-Holstein, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony east of A215 and A75 highway) Emacdaddyfunk: Sweden, Finland, Russia (Republic of Karelia and Province of Murmansk), Norway (north of E14 highway) LlCozll: Ukraine (east of Carpathian Mountains, Moldova, Belarus, Russia (Province of Kaliningrad), Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia NerdyKnockout: Spain (including its islands), Portugal, Southern France (all French provinces below French provinces touching 47th parallel north) UNCLAIMED: Switzerland, Germany (all except provinces of Schleisweig-Holstein, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony east of A215 and A75 highway), Czech Republic, Northern Austria (north of Alps), Poland, Denmark (only islands) Category:All Pages Category:Reference Pages